Prefabricated upright panels of the type utilized for dividing interior workspaces are rigidly interconnected utilizing a wide range of connector structures which, in many instances, are constructed so as to be hidden in use, but which are often difficult to access. In many instances access to such connectors is vertically from above, and in such instance such connector is normally feasible for use only with panels which are less than floor-to-ceiling height. Additionally, many of the connectors which are accessible from the sides of the panels are, if uncovered, visually distracting, and hence such wall panels require additional auxiliary covers for hiding the connectors and improving the appearance of the assembled wall. The type and nature of connector also is a function of the type of construction of the prefabricated wall panel and, in some instances, such as when the panel is defined dominantly by a vertically enlarged glass panel having a surrounding edge frame, the provision of an adequate connector for joining adjacent upright panels is further complicated by the limited available space provided by the edge frames of the panels. In many instances, particularly when the panels are of the type referred to as “glass” panels, the frames of adjacent upright panels are frequently connected by vertically elongate splines connected between opposed vertical edges of the panel frames, or alternatively the adjacent vertical edges of the panel frames are joined by threaded fasteners extending therebetween. Such arrangements, however, have proven troublesome with respect to their ability to effect proper drawing together of the panels and at the same time maintain desired aligned relationship between the panels.
It is an object of this invention to provide an interior upright wall arrangement employing an improved connector assembly which cooperates between adjacent upright edge rails of adjacent panels for effecting secure drawing together of prefabricated panels in aligned relationship, and at the same time enabling the connector assembly to be effectively visually hidden between the adjacent upright edge frames while still being readily accessible for permitting the edge frames of the panels to be either joined together or disconnected when desired.
In the upright wall panel arrangement of the present invention, a pair of vertically large upright wall panels, each generally preassembled and provided with a surrounding rigid frame, are provided with a sidewardly spaced pair of generally parallel but inclined guide grooves extending vertically along the outer face of the upright frame edge rails. A connector assembly including a main activator shaft or rod having a pair of wedge nuts threaded thereon in spaced relationship therealong is positioned between the pair of opposed upright edge rails associated with a pair of adjacent panels. The wing nuts, which are oppositely threadedly engaged on the activating rod, have wedgelike edge flanges which protrude into the grooves of the opposed upright edge rails. Rotation of the activating rod, as by inserting a activating tool through a narrow upright slot defined between the adjacent edge rails, causes the wedge nuts to be simultaneously moved relative to the rod and in opposite directions with respect to one another so as to effect gripping engagement with the cam slots of the opposed edge rails so as to simultaneously effect not only a drawing together of the edge rails, but also an alignment thereof to hence effect a fixed and aligned securement of the adjacent panels to one another. The connector assembly remains trapped between the opposed adjacent edge rails and is accessible for release by insertion of a small tool, such as an Allen wrench, through the narrow slot. The narrow slot can be conveniently closed by inserting a plastic trim strip therein.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience in reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “upper” or “upward” will also be used in reference to the normal orientation of the wall arrangement, which orientation results in the upper edge of the wall as illustrated in FIG. 1 being generally disposed in close proximity to a ceiling. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.